


Butt Plugs, Ball Gags and Ball Games

by Sherlock1110



Series: The alphabet kink list [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ball Gags, Bondage, Bottom Sherlock, Collars, Dom John, Dom/sub, Gags, Handcuffs, Kneeling, M/M, Restraints, Sub Sherlock, Top John, crawling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next round of fun and games with the boys</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Butt Plugs

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by sherlockian4evr

When Sherlock got back from The Yard it was to find the door to the flat locked. He hammered on it with a closed fist. "John!" 

"What?"

"Open the door."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I know for a fact you are not on your knees."

Sherlock swallowed with some difficulty. "I could just go and steal my brother's."

"You won't though."

"Why wouldn't I?" 

"Because then you'll never find out what I was doing to lock the door in the first place."

Sherlock's knees hit the floor so fast he had to hold his hand up to the door to steady himself. 

"Is that you kneeling, I heard?"

The lump that had been in Sherlock's throat grew in size very quickly. "Yes, John."

"What was that?"

Sherlock sighed. God, why was talking to his lover through the door so much more embarrassing than face to face? "Yes, Sir."

The locked clicked and John pulled the door open. He stepped towards him and cupped his cheek. "How was work?" 

"Dull. Paperwork. What is the point?"

"To help Greg when he so often helps you."

Sherlock ducked his head. 

"Come on then," John ordered tugging at his curls. 

The detective began to crawl forward until he spotted the bedroom door. Hanging from the frame were a range of butt plugs. Some so small it was like they might get lost inside him, others were stupidly big. 

"If you stand up, you may hit your head on some rubber butt plugs, Sherlock."

"What's going on? Sir?" He added at the raised eyebrow. 

"We're going to have some fun."

"You mean you are."

The doctor inclined his head. "I guess you're right. Bedroom. Now."

He paused where he was crawling beneath the hanging butt plugs. "I can't believe you've been… tying sex toys around the flat."

"Enough talking, Brat." John kicked his arse. "On the bed with you."

"Yes, Sir."

Sherlock scrambled up and remained on his hands and knees, John climbed up behind him and pushed him down. "I wouldn't get your hopes up, Brat," John hissed lowly, he laid himself out over the younger man and bit the bottom of his ear lobe. "You're not staying unrestrained, too much can happen when you're free."

"Quite true, Sir."

Sherlock had a brief moment where he fought the older man as he tried to grab his hands but he soon surrendered when his knee found its way between Sherlock's legs. 

John buckled the leather cuffs around his wrists, leaving enough room to not harm his circulation and clipped them together behind his back. Then he wiggled Sherlock's collar under his head and the younger man let out a self-satisfied sigh as he heard the distinctive sound of the buckle. 

"Now, I can't have you reaching down and slipping those long fingers of yours into your hole, can I?"

He began to fiddle with a length of chain but stopped to smack his arse. "That was a question, Slut."

"No, Sir," he answered around his shudder. 

"Are you deliberately provoking me?"

"No, Sir," he repeated. "Honest, Sir."

"You know, you only ever say honest when you're lying."

Sherlock swallowed with difficulty. 

"If you wanted it rougher, Sherlock, you should have just asked." John pushed his wrists up to between his shoulder blades and attached them to the collar with the length of chain. 

"Now where to begin?" John walked to the door and came back with the smallest plug, a deep purple colour, much like Sherlock's shirt. 

"Sir, may I ask a question?"

"No, Slut, you may not."

John laughed at the pout Sherlock shot over his shoulder. 

"Permission granted."

"Can you tie my feet?"

"Of course." But first he teased Sherlock's pucker with the tip of the smallest plug and his hips immediately bucked up. "I can see why," he whispered before ducking under the bed for the ankle cuffs.

After fitting them snuggly and tying them to the bed, he smacked his arse. "Lean back so you're up on your knees."

Sherlock, gorgeous sweet Sherlock tried, but with his hands where they were and legs restrained he couldn't move. "Need help, my gorgeous little slut?"

"Yes, Sir. Please, Sir."

The Dom's hand pushed into his curls and used them to help him settle back on his haunches. 

"Now don't move a muscle." He set about wiggling a well lubed finger into Sherlock's hole. It didn't take long before he was in to the second knuckle. When he pulled it out Sherlock immediately began to protest, moaning and groaning. "John, please, don't-"

"Shut it!" He barked. 

Sherlock froze. "I'm sorry, Sir, I didn't mean-"

"I said shut it!" John repeated in the exact same tone. "Normal rules apply."

"Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir."

Rather than go back to his ministrations with his finger John began to work the smallest plug in, the deep purple a sharp contrast to the pale skin of Sherlock's arse. 

"How does that feel?" He was glad there was no response. "Speak."

"Not big enough, Sir."

John chuckled. "I'll put a bigger one in there if you can get that out on your own."

After a few grunts Sherlock actually managed it, smiling smugly.

John put an end to the grin though and smacked his arse again, parts of Sherlock's previously pale flesh were turning a deeper shade of red. "Do want me to keep this up?" John asked as he let his palm fall over and over again, making sure he handprint he left was at least partly over his hole. "Answer."

"If you wish, Sir," the position John had him in meant Sherlock couldn't even rut against the sheets. Clever, clever John.

John finished off with a few more before returning to the door, he noticed Sherlock's head twist over to face the other way, so he grabbed the next three in size, these all different shades of green. 

He didn't acknowledge that he'd seen the movement until he got back to the bed, by that point he'd already moved back. "Did I give you permission to move, Boy?"

The doctor watched as Sherlock's cheeks clenched at being caught. "You're not even going to try and deny it, are you? Speak."

"No, Sir."

"So did I give you permission to move? Speak."

"No, Sir."

John nodded and picked the middle plug out of the three he had brought back over, that was the one that would catch the brat off guard. He worked his finger back inside, rotating and pressing but quickly removed it to replace it with the plug. He pushed it in gently, slowly, it was probably too big with only one finger's worth of stretching but it would still go in, just not comfortably. Who cared though? Sherlock might but that didn't matter. 

Once John managed to get it in he ran his hand over the heat now radiating from Sherlock's rosey flesh. 

"Now my cute little pet, stay there."

Sherlock kept that plug in for the remainder of the day and the majority of the next. When the doctor noticed he was beginning to get used to it he plucked his ear from mid air and dragged him back to the bedroom replacing it with the larger one. The rest remained hanging from the bedroom door to tease the detective whenever he passed them. 

On the second from the biggest, Lestrade phoned and Sherlock squinnied like a baby but John didn't relent, nope, he'd be keeping it in. It may remind you not to run off on your own. 

The words continued to race through Sherlock's head until they got back into 221B and John was pushing in the largest. 

"How fun this has been."

For once, Sherlock held his tongue.


	2. Ball Gags

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by sherlockian4evr

Sherlock had had the largest plug up his arse for nearly a week. He was doing so well that John had said he might see if he could purchase something bigger. 

He'd had him crawl around the flat on hands and knees doing meaningless tasks to the both of them just so he could watch how the plush arse clenched around the plug. 

Outside of the flat, they acted as if nothing was untoward. Sherlock managed to make his deductions at crime scenes in record breaking speed and even waited for Greg on two occasions to catch them up with the rest of the Yard on his tail before he blundered in. It was what John would call a categorical success. 

Sherlock was now sat in his chair his hands bridged in front of him as he thought. 

"Go in the corner and kneel Sherlock, you may be there too long to keep your hands up."

Sherlock anapped out of his Mind Palace and looked up at his Dom. 

"What have I done?"

 

The doctor smirked. "Nothing, I'm just telling you to go in the corner and face the wall."

"But-"

"Now, or there will be punishment at the end of corner time."

Sherlock sighed. "Yes, Sir."

"You may enter your Mind Palace whilst you are there, I'm assuming that is what you were doing."

"Yes, sir," he repeated a bit happier. 

He wandered to the corner and John shouted; "Take a cushion."

He really wasn't in trouble then. 

It was half an hour later when John wandered in. He sat behind his boyfriend and pulled him back into his lap, waiting for him to come out of his Mind Palace when he was good and ready. After a few minutes, he looked dozily up at the older man. "Sir?"

"You all sorted up there?" 

Sherlock nodded. 

"Do you want to deduce what's about to happen or get straight into it?"

The horizontal man smiled. "Get straight into it, Sir."

"Very well, up you get then."

He got to his feet, but stayed facing the corner. 

He sighed as he felt his collar buckle up around his neck, not tight and constricting, just right and comforting. The Dom added the leash and then tugged him to their room. When Sherlock spotted the array of ball gags hanging from the bedroom doorframe he dropped to his knees once more. 

"I'm going to test each one out while I fuck your hole."

"All in one go, Sir?"

"I don't think even you could orgasm 9 times in a row."

Sherlock laughed. "I don't know, Sir. I would be willing to try." 

John shook his head. "One or two a day only. Now, as you've been pretty good these last few days, given that lovely little plug up your arse..." He kicked it and the detective shivered. "You can choose which one we'll play with tonight."

The sub's head snapped up. "I get to choose, Sir? Really?"

"Yes, Boy, really."

"The pink one!" 

John grinned. 

"Get on the bed then, Babe."

Sherlock quickly crawled from where he was to the bed and pulled himself up. 

"On your back, hands can grab hold of the headboard."

Sherlock did what he was told straight away and John pulled out the leather cuffs that he loved. He wrapped them around slender wrists and attached them together with a small length of rope the other side of a few of the struts. Next, he pressed the pink gag to his boy's lips and he opened wide to accommodate it. He felt the buckle clip together behind his head and poked his tongue into the hole that was on the inside. John reappeared and leant forward, pressing his own tongue against the littler holes on this side. 

The detective moaned when John made his way back down the bed. "All in good time, Pet."

The doctor wriggled the plug and Sherlock threw his head back as it collided into his prostate full on.

With that one touch, he pulled it free and thrust in, wriggling his lover's legs over his shoulders.

Sherlock had his eyes shut in concentration as John moved slowly, but persistently, brushing his length along the sensitive bundle of nerves. His tongue made it back into the ball of the gag as he panted, moaning something incoherent. Drool leaked from the edges and through the holes at the front, John raised his hand and brushed some curls off the detective's now-sweaty face. 

"Do you want to come, Pet?"

Curls thrashed around as Sherlock nodded. 

"I'm not sure I believe you." 

The younger man's eyes snapped open and he glared. John chuckled. "You're going to have to make me."

He immediately began thrusting his hips to meet John's movements. Rolling and clenching around the warm cock inside him. 

More drool came through the gag as Sherlock tried to speak, seemingly having forgotten he couldn't talk. 

John laughed. "Come after me, Pet." He took one, two, three more thrusts and he came, releasing his load into his sub. Sherlock's response was instantaneous and he came all over his stomach. The last dredges of semen was milked from the Dom's cock as Sherlock clenched his lose hole. 

The doctor collapsed on top of him, Sherlock's sticky mess between them.

"I'm gonna pull out and slip the plug back in, Baby."

The detective shook his head, there was no doubt he was sensitive now, but that wouldn't matter, he wouldn't be in the morning, and the plug was perfect for keeping him loose. 

As John eased it back in long, yet broken whimpers came through the gag as it settled, slightly larger than what John's cock was. 

"Good boy, my good, good boy." He reached up and loosened the rope, pulling his hands back down and kissing each wrist by the cuff. He reached behind his head and pulled the gag free. 

"You like?" 

The detective nodded dopily. He was deep in the confines of subspace. 

"Which one next?"

Sherlock's eyes widened, comically so, and the doctor laughed again. "I told you you wouldn't want to go again straight away." He kissed him again and move to grab a cloth to clean the pair of them up.

When he got back, Sherlock was fast asleep, head turned just so into the pillow. John smiled at his sub, he was so young in sleep. He cleaned him up quickly, yet efficiently, and then settled under the covers, pulling them up and over the pair of them. 

Spotting warmth Sherlock snuggled into his Dom, his head finding the crook of his neck. 

"Night, my gorgeous boy."


	3. Ball Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by sherlockian4evr

When Sherlock got home from work, he was grabbed by the collar of his Belstaff and promptly pulled into the bedroom. John stripped him of all his clothes and pushed him to his knees. This was all before Sherlock had the chance to blink. John stood in front, lent over him and prodded at the large butt plug still nestled between his cheeks. 

"Glad to see that's still there, Boy."

"Of course, Sir, why wouldn't it be?"

"Don't get cheeky with me, Boy."

John pulled the last ball gag they had to use from his pocket. This one was larger than all the others and, as John pressed it to the younger man's lips, he couldn't wait to see the result. 

"Come on, you brat, open up." 

Sherlock shook his head and John stepped back. "Why not?"

"Because when I do, Sir, this will be nearly over and you'll take the plug out."

"I had been planning to, yes. But that's not set in stone. If you're a very good boy, I'll leave it in, how's that sound?"

The sub grinned and the second his lips parted, in went the gag. 

Sherlock's expression was a clear ‘well done’. 

"Now, up on the bed."

Sherlock obeyed and clambered up without difficulty, he'd had this plug for over 2 weeks, now, that was practically forever. 

When he glanced over his shoulder to find out how his Dom wanted him, he found the doctor already pointing at the ceiling, there was a hook that had been drilled into it. Even his lips spread wide around the gag, John saw the smile. 

"Oh, Boy, you may look like that now, but you won't when you find out what I've got in store for you."

Sherlock was glancing up at the ceiling so he didn't notice the doctor move around the room, suddenly he was face down, a knee in his back and his wrists being buckled together with leather cuffs. 

"You might enjoy this bit," John whispered as he began to run the black rope around different parts of Sherlock's body. It was easy to tie different parts of him up when he was so compliant. Black rope contrasted beautifully as he tugged and pulled, twisting each piece where he wanted it. When he'd finished with his legs, he began to attach each piece to the hook in the ceiling, then used the rest of the length to hoist him up until he was 2 feet off the bed, leaving plenty of room for John to work. 

He tickled the soles of his boyfriend's feet until Sherlock was wriggling, then he took a step back and watched as he writhed in the ropes for a minute. 

"Alright, gorgeous boy, you might enjoy this."

He leant forward and began twiddling and playing with his nipples bringing them to peeked little nubs, then before Sherlock had realised what had happened, two clamps had grabbed ahold of him and he hissed, the first dribbles of drool creeping around the gag. John ran his hand down Sherlock's throat and twisted to land face up on the bed. He kissed his way up his neck, nibbling and playing with the clamps at the same time. 

At the feel of the blindfold sliding over his eyes, Sherlock sighed, it was like the relief of the whole world being taken off his shoulders. John was in control, he could fall asleep… he tried shouting a protest as something was wrapped around his sac. "It's called a cock parachute, d'you know what that is?" 

Sherlock hummed around the gag, nodding slightly. 

"You've been reading up."

The detective jolted as his nipples and sac were tugged at once, John had clearly joined them together and as every second passed he felt the weight between them get heavier and heavier. 

He heard the bed squeak as John made himself comfy beneath him and he twisted his wrists in the cuffs. The detective coughed as the gag was flicked. "You really are my good boy, aren't you?" The suspended figure nodded. 

John reached his hand up and brushed the detective's curls away from his face for a moment. Sherlock felt pressure through the blindfold as the doctor petted him like a dog. He should be angry about that, but found it more… satisfying. That was why he was caught off guard as his balls were tugged down again, this time sharper as John had added three weights at once. 

Drool was insistent now and was leaking down onto the pillow. John reached for Sherlock's cock and began tugging at it roughly. "Come on, Pet, you can come if you want." The younger man was shaking his head, rocking in the ropes. "Oh yeah, it's gonna hurt, but what's life like without a bit of pain, eh? Boring, dull, ordinary. Come Sherlock, now."

Sherlock practically yowled around the gag as he came, covering the Dom in his come and panting heavily. 

"Oh, Sherlock, my brilliant creature."


End file.
